


Мелкое хулиганство

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Humor, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Дерек предпочитает считать, что его уже ничем не удивить. Во-первых, он вырос в стае оборотней — уже высокая планка.





	Мелкое хулиганство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slap on the Wrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744918) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



Никогда раньше Дерек не попадал в такое положение.

В самой полицейской машине нет ничего нового. Не раз оказывался на заднем сиденье за решеткой со скрученными за спиной руками, при чем пристыженный и бурлящий тихой яростью. Его заковывали в наручники и грубо запихивали на место, а злость перехлестывала через края, казалось, еще пять секунд — и он разорвет цепь, раскидает полицейских и помчится прочь без остановки хоть на край света, лишь бы его оставили в покое.

Сейчас же он не на заднем сиденье, однако его грубо прижимают к патрульной машине — это известная часть уравнения. Из условия для разнообразия исключены наручники, но их вполне можно разглядеть, если изогнуться и заглянуть в пассажирское окно.

Дерек предпочитает считать, что его уже ничем не удивить. Во-первых, он вырос в стае оборотней — уже высокая планка. Во-вторых, потерял семью в подростковом возрасте и эти воспоминания до сих пор бередят душу сильнее, чем хотелось бы признаться. В-третьих, он спокойно ест сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и солеными огурчиками, раз уж в доме не осталось еды, а в магазин идти лень.

Изо дня в день Дерек играл роль мрачного зловещего незнакомца, да так вжился в неё, что подчеркивать свою отчужденность стало его второй натурой и иногда он не может вспомнить, как положено вести себя нормальным людям.

И, если задуматься — а он _не станет_  — об этом ему говорили многие, не только один не в меру ехидный старшеклассник.

В общем, несмотря на карусель ярких событий в жизни, Дерек никогда еще не оказывался в подобном положении.

И раз уж речь зашла о ехидных старшеклассниках…

— Да он же нас сейчас _услышит_ , — шипит Дерек, прекращая строить из себя крутого — как можно быть крутым, если ты дрожишь и теряешь голову от того, что тебя, полностью одетого, притиснули к автомобилю чертова городского шерифа, который припаркован прямо у скромного домика чертова шерифа.

В одном из верхних окон горит свет, и он может сигналить о чем угодно — от ложной тревоги до боевой. Иногда, бывает, люди засыпают со включенным светом, может, пронесет. Однако Дерек подметил кое-что о семье Стилински: никто из них понятия не имеет, как не совать нос в чужие дела.

Губы, которые прокладывали поцелуи по его ключице, растягиваются в истинно дьявольскую усмешку, Дерек знает, даже если и не видит.

— Может тогда потише, а?

И резкий колючий укус жалит в основание шеи.

Дерека не должно вести от укусов. Среди его народа укусы — совсем другой уровень интимности. Укусить — значит преподнести щедрый дар, установить связь, заключить пакт между стаями. От такого небрежного обывательского укуса он должен бы отпрянуть и оголить клыки. И никак не слепо подаваться бедрами и вцепляться пальцами в мягкие щекочущие волосы.

Смех дразнит щеку, колено разводит его ноги, поднимается _выше_ , взгляд не отрывается от него ни на секунду. Глаза сверкают искорками безудержного веселья и чем-то подозрительно похожим на садизм.

— Можно… на заднее сиденье… могли бы…

Но в ответ прилетает только снисходительный смешок.

— Что, продолжить на заднем сиденье, серьезно? Там ни на что места не хватит, тебе ли не знать?

У Дерека на языке вертятся кое-какие готовые колкости, но рука, которая пробиралась по спине ему под рубашку, вдруг решает изменить маршрут.

— О боже. Пожалуйста. Мать твою. Пожалуйста.

Дерек мог бы отомстить. Укусить до крови. Прижаться, на краткий миг выпустить когти — чтобы успеть оставить длинные болючие царапины, а потом исчезнуть в ночи и посмеяться последним.

Подростком Дерек может и не понимал, когда пора остановиться, но теперь знает.

И снова этот смеющийся взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век будто прожигает его мысли насквозь. Без пощады. Как та ладонь, что не отрываясь неумолимо двигается между его бёдер, господи, прямо по грубой ткани джинсов — он так отчаянно _близко_.

—  _Ш-ш-ш_ , — самое мягкое из увещеваний ласкает ухо, как нежный поцелуй. — Помнишь? Не хотелось бы, чтобы кое-кому стало любопытно.

Да, точно, ведь там, наверху, окно, о нём нельзя забывать.

Дерек не заметил даже малейшего колыхания штор, но должен признать, сейчас его внимательность не на пике. Стайлз и шериф сведут меня в могилу, отрешенно констатирует Дерек, мозг даже не иронизирует — он отключился, потому что влажный, дерзкий язык дразнит его рот снова и снова.

Член страдает, истекает смазкой на белье, и конечно же этот дьявол хихикает, будто знает. Как будто это _у него_ чутье оборотня. Дерек едва удерживается от рыка, тянет руку, чтобы ухватить, направить, подтолкнуть этот рот пониже, но не судьба.

—  _Пожалуйста_.

Он даже не собирался просить. Ремень оказывается полурасстегнутым, сердце скачет галопом — слышно, наверное, всем оборотням в радиусе ста миль. Дерек прижимает ладонь к животу, не сдвигая, с виду почти расслабленно, но волной накатывает нестерпимое желание помочь себе рукой, и он готов отбросить стыд к чертям и кончить в собственный кулак.

— Пожалуйста что?

 _Вот она_ , предсказуемая настойчивость Стилински, с которой он знаком во всей красе. Говорит почти нараспев. Вот ехидина, наверное это у него семейное, а Дереку некогда даже найти слов — он слишком занят, он сгребает и притискивает эту проворную, _догадливую_  — добром это не кончится — ладонь, как будто от неё зависит его жизнь, и кончает прямо в джинсы. Голова запрокидывается на холодный металл государственного кузова, оргазм праздничным салютом сшибает его с ног во всех смыслах, кроме буквального, и до того-то оставался один шаг.

Его лихорадит, он кончил прямо у машины. Дерек снимает руку — оказывается, оставил слабые отпечатки ногтей на бледной человеческой шее.

Как будто ему снова шестнадцать, он живет одним мигом и не знает, когда пора остановиться. Радостная мысль.

Дерек окончательно приходит в себя и понимает, что слышит приглушенный довольный смешок. Но что действительно смешно — ему даже огрызнуться лень.

— Юношам опасно бродить по лесам в одиночестве. Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я тебя подвез? Кто знает, во что ты можешь вляпаться без присмотра.

— Если ты так переживаешь, что я налево-направо нарушаю закон, может, не стоит меня подбивать?, — а сейчас Дерек ведет себя как подросток, в нём бурлит та же неприглядная смесь упрямства и нытья. К черту всё.

— В Калифорнии непристойное обнажение считается мелким хулиганством, а не преступлением, — отвечает шериф, и _господи_ , Дерек не знает, хочет ли стереть его в порошок или втереть в ближайшую стену.

— Ты подаёшь не лучший пример сыну, знаешь ли, — отбивает подачу Дерек, как будто разбирается в отношениях отцов и детей.

Шериф сверкает широкой ослепительной улыбкой под безлунным небом.

— Будьте осторожны, следите за собой, мистер Хейл.

Дерек делает вид, что не расслышал. Он разворачивается и уходит прочь по шоссе, сливаясь с темнотой, как делал годами.

**Author's Note:**

> Первоапрельский «штерек»:)  
> https://imgur.com/a/A8yWt
> 
> *The author hasn’t replied to my translation request, but I didn’t want to miss the date, so I posted it. If the author asks to delete the translation, I’ll do it immediately. Love this story.


End file.
